


【骸白】那天夕阳

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 海边的白兰
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro





	【骸白】那天夕阳

翻溅的浪花扑向岸边打碎滚圆落日的火红晖光。六道骸站在突出的一块攲斜的岩石上，眺望着不远处临海伫立着的人——他注视着他好久了。落日一点点残缺下去，炽烈的霞光将那人的白衣白发染得繁杂陆离，却都是些鲜艳的本不属于他的色彩。可那让白兰的侧影在六道骸的视线中变得美得难以捉摸。

他踩着细碎的鸣沙靠近因涨潮而濡湿了的海岸线。两人中间隔着些距离，海风被迅疾飞过的海鸟刺开一条口子，变了调。六道骸只跟着他向海平面的方向望了一小会儿，就又转向白兰所站的方向，这次带了些目的。又有几只海鸟在他们头顶盘旋低鸣，白兰这时像是终于察觉到那一湾意味不明的眼波。转过身的同时他笑了，淡淡地，被夕阳打上一层柔软的暗影。

“骸君，”他冲他挥了挥手臂，“你来了。我知道你会来。”

他的动作使打在他身上的光影重组。踝上的银质脚镣倏地聚光折射，刺得六道骸下意识闭了闭眼。再睁开时，白兰仍旧保持着微笑挥手的动作。紧接着他的手臂悠悠伸展开来，作出一个拥抱的举动。六道骸平静地向他走去，直到越过他几步才停下，有意错过了刚才那一刻所有的可能性接触。他使那个拥抱没能得逞。在他的余光中，白兰的手臂慢慢放松下来，落日沉坠下去，光晕渐深。冷意却几乎在同时变得浓烈，白兰的单薄衣衫被萧肃的晚风割裂出数道不规则的褶皱。

“回去吧，”他背对着他说，“晚上海边会很冷。”

六道骸说完又向前走了几步。在他耳边是愈渐喧嚣的风声，几乎盖过一切、阻断一切似地，连海鸟的锐鸣也仿佛隔着褪去的浪花，变了调。

“我很开心——”

在他稍稍止步又打算重新迈开腿时，白兰的声音又紧随着传来。没有多少力度的，仅仅在叙述着，却盖过了风声。又或许他主观上已经在努力捕捉那微扬的、愉悦的声线。

“见到骸君这件事、和骸君一同看了今天的夕阳这件事，我很开心。”

话音落了好一会儿，两人才都慢慢转过身，分不清谁先舍后。六道骸眼中的白兰从深谙的海天相接的背景中独立出来，没落的余晖流连在他脸上，却使那五官在他眼中分外明朗——他从未忘记过。不论置身何处，都闭着眼也能从周遭的底色中描绘出白兰的轮廓：那细长的眼眉、眼角下的刺青、唇际的弧度——那久违的熟悉的恋人的轮廓。

六道骸站在原地，他的手臂悠悠伸展开来，作出一个拥抱的举动。然后在他的视线中，白兰开始向他渡步、移动，笑着、跑着，越来越近……


End file.
